A needle protector for a hypodermic needle is known that is constituted by a single piece of molded synthetic resin, said piece having a distal portion which forms a cap in which the distal end of the needle is received, and a proximal portion forming a base in which the proximal end of the needle is engaged, said two portions being hinged to each other via a thin zone constituting an elastic effect fold line such that manual action makes it possible to tilt the cap so as to reveal the needle and such that the cap returns on its own to its protective position after said manual action ceases, as described in the publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,022.
Compared with prior devices requiring return springs, that type of protector has the advantage of the cap returning on its own to its protective position after the manual action which moves it away has ceased.
This provides good security at low cost against accidental pricking.
In the embodiments described in the above-mentioned publication, the protector has a grip finger on its cap-forming portion, on which the user must act in order to tilt the cap.
The user must therefore both hold the base of the protector so as to manipulate the needle, while simultaneously acting on the finger of the cap so as to reveal the needle.